The Winged Feet
by Herald Mistylenna
Summary: Some Trainees are not your average always dogood trainees. Some are mischief makers.
1. Prelude

WINGED FEET  
  
PRELUDE  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: This is unlike anything you have ever read. This is ….. well, read it and you'll find out what it is about.  
  
" " speech  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
~Stupid!~ Larria thought to herself as she avoided the guards and hid in the library. ~I should have expected this!~  
  
Larria, brown eyes and golden hair, was the resident Heraldic – trainee prankster of the Collegium. Or at least she had been for four months. Her best friend, Aramina, had told her, her new prank wouldn't work.  
  
Larria sighed. She might as well stay in the library and study for a few classes. Larria wasn't a good student, preferring outside activity.  
  
:You should have persuaded Aramina to join you: her Companion Daren scolded her.  
  
Larria sighed. :When Ara makes up her mind, earthquakes will bury the palace before she changes her mind!:  
  
Aramina, or Ara as her friends called her, had black hair and gray eyes that darkened when she was angry. Once she had made up her mind, she would never change it unless she had enough evidence to prove that she was right. The problem was she was almost always right. She had also realized that Larria's prank wouldn't work.  
  
:Well, of course it wouldn't work. Not knowing which person comes into the room is foolish. You might not have drenched the Queen if Aramina had been outside to warn you. But Larria wasn't paying any attention to him, for she had spotted a book with a blue cover and wings on it. She opened the book and gasped in shock as she read the title: A Guide for Future Prankster!  
  
Ignoring Daren's protests, she settled into a chair, making sure she could see if anyone entered the library but couldn't see her, she began to read. 


	2. Introduction

WINGED FEET  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: This is unlike anything you have ever read. This is ….. well, read it and you'll find out what it is about.  
  
" " speech  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
You probably picked up this book because you don't have anything better to do. This book is different from other books in Haven. For one thing, this is a story of two Heraldic-trainees, one Healer-trainee, and one Bardic-trainee. Together, we were the Winged Feet.  
  
Now you are probably confused. Who are Winged Feet? What did they do?  
  
The Winged Feet were pranksters. We were best friends and for five years, the Queen had to live in constant feat of our pranks. Not that we were bad, but our pranks were funny for trainees and not for adults. She didn't know that we would never do anything to diplomats. After all, we didn't want a war.  
  
My real name is Tarina but everyone knows me as Seamist. All of us chose names that would show our personalities. Mira, now the representative of the Healer Circle at the Council, called herself Evergreen. She is the kindest person I have met. Bard Nathan, now traveling somewhere in the North, was Scroll for always being so scholarly. My very good friend and fellow Herald, Kevin, was called Fireblade, being impulsive and deadly with a sword. I was always trying to keep everyone calm and I came up with the most pranks.  
  
As I sit in my chair near the fire, I reflect upon our five years of being Winged Feet. Five years of laughter, sadness, and lots of pranks. My Companion Tris was just saying that the Collegium had been too quiet ever since we graduated three decades ago. How old we have become! So I am writing this book in hope that it will inspire some future prankster, for when you find this, I am likely to be dead. This is our story, some of our pranks, and the story of four unlikely people who became great pranksters.  
  
Not even Herald-trainees are good all the time. Some are born as pranksters. The title of the book says it all : A Guide for Future Pranksters! 


	3. Chapter 1

WINGED FEET  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: This is unlike anything you have ever read. This is ….. well, read it and you'll find out what it is about.  
  
" " speech  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
I guess it all started with how we got to the Collegium. Evergreen was ten when she came to Haven. A Herald had told her parents that she had the Healing Gift. Since her parents owned a wealthy inn, they were able to send her to Haven. Evergreen has a sweet nature and a smile was always on her face. She had the Healing Gift, receptive Mindspeech—which meant she could her Mindmessages but not talk to someone—and she could speed up the growth of plants. Due to her green eyes and brown hair, Blues often picked her on until we scared them off.  
  
Nathan was born near Lake Evendim. He had blue eyes and black hair. His face always had a frown on it. He was the direct opposite on Evergreen and nobody would guess that he spent more time in the library than with a sword in hand. His parents wanted him to get an education as an herb healer. All were surprised when he had all three Bardic talents.  
  
Kevin was a noble and he knows the palace as good as the servants. He was a Blue for five years before he was Chosen. Kevin was Chosen on is way to a class. His Companion is called Briar, who is very kind. He talked his Chosen into making friends with me. But it could also be that he was infatuated with my Companion for many years.  
  
My family owned a farm near the Iftel border. Tris had to convince me that she was a real Companion, my family would be alright without me, and I would fit in at the Collegium. My nervousness came from watching out for bandits who sometimes came to our farm to steal and destroy crops. At the Collegium, the patience I had developed at the farm came in handy when I had to keep Kevin from rushing into a situation where he would get caught.  
  
All in all, we had a lot of fun. With Mira being eleven, Nathan being twelve, Kevin and me being thirteen years, we had access to an insight of people of different ages. It was good that all of us had Mindspeech so we could communicate. Mira's small gift of accelerating the growth of plants came in handy when we tried to decorate the palace, but that is another story. Nathan had the Bardic Gift and that was enough while Kevin had Fetching. Kevin and I used our Gifts—mine was Farsight—to start pranks we had already set up beforehand. I think the Gift we used most was Healing. Trying not to get caught earned us a few bruises we couldn't explain. 


	4. Chapter 2

WINGED FEET  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: I am going to refer to them with real names and made up names. Mira – Evergreen Kevin – Fireblade Nathan – Scroll Tarina – Seamist  
  
Hope this helps.  
  
" " speech  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
It was pretty simple how we met. Both Kevin and I were in the same year group and sometimes in the same class. Our Companions liked each other as friends and we sort of had no choice. It helped that we loved pranks and had many other things in common. I had, a few weeks earlier, chased off the Blues that were bullying Mira. I can still see myself standing with a dagger behind them and asking in a dangerous voice, "Just what do you think you are doing with my friend?"  
  
Well, I stopped them from bullying her and she became my best friend. I eventually met with Nathan, who wanted to compose a song about a Companion's ride but did not have any inspiration. Kevin took him riding. His song, called "The Wild Ride" is still very popular but not close to the real thing.  
  
The first time we met was in …… a classroom. You would expect us to meet somewhere else for the first time. But that was how it was. Actually, this classroom didn't have enough chairs and tables so all four of us had to use the same table. During that class, we discovered that all of us were bored with nothing happening at the Collegium and loved to play pranks. We decided to meet at the stables after class.  
  
A few candlemarks and a boring lecture later, we met at the Companions stable. Kevin and I were the first ones there due to the fact that we had had the same class before. All of us made ourselves comfortable in the shade, with our two Companions next to us. We quickly agreed that we should do something to enliven the Collegium. Then Mira had a great idea.  
  
"Why don't we start our own prankster group with different names. We can prank the queen or other teachers?" Mira suggested with a spark of excitement in her eyes. Everybody was excited to start.  
  
But Nathan, being practical, asked, "What are we going to name ourselves?"  
  
"Tarina, be Seamist. You are always so calm, even when the Blues tease you!" Mira told me. I thought about that ~Not a bad idea.~  
  
"I'll accept if you're Evergreen. I like that name and with your Gift and uniform, it fits you."  
  
Nathan and Kevin soon became Scroll and Fireblade. One more obstacle: what our group should be called. It was the Companions who suggested that we become the Winged Feet, who would never be caught. If we had to announce something in public, we wore masks and blue uniforms to disguise our identity until our training was over. 


	5. Chapter 3

WINGED FEET  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: I am going to refer to them with real names and made up names. Mira – Evergreen Kevin – Fireblade Nathan – Scroll Tarina – Seamist  
  
Hope this helps.  
  
" " speech  
  
: : mindspeech  
  
~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
Right now, you're probably wondering which pranks we did and how. To tell you the truth, writing all our pranks down would never be finished. I'll write down the first prank and some of our more famous ones. Our first prank was called the Morning Bell Prank.  
  
I should mention that we did not start pranking immediately. What took us so long was making our symbol. We couldn't just write down that the Winged Feet were there. It had to be something so unique that if people saw it, they would know whom it was. Scroll found the idea in a book. Our symbol was a pair of white wings connected by a miniature tornado.  
  
Since that's explained, back to the important thing: the prank. I am proud to say that I had the idea. I noticed that teachers hate to get up in the morning. Trainees too, but the Herald's Wing is farther away from the classrooms. So I was thinking about a prank and all of a sudden I knew our first prank.  
  
You are probably wondering what it was. In a tower, there hangs the bell that rings when you have to get up, go to classes, lunch, and dinner. We had no idea who pulls it but that didn't matter. A brief look showed me that the door to the tower was unlocked and it wasn't hard to ring the bell.  
  
Quickly, I ran to the stables. Outside, we had our meeting place. We had an undisturbed view of the palace from our tree. True one of us had to sit on the branched and it was a tight squeeze but nobody minded much. When I came, we had about five minutes left until our next class.  
  
"What took you so long?" Nathan said, annoyed that I had wasted his break.  
  
I smiled, "Let's just say the Winged Feet are in business."  
  
We had to run to class but not before I had explained my prank. Close to midnight, all of us met in Kevin's room. All of our masks had been done: one green, one red, and two gray masks. All of us changed into black uniforms. Mira and I were nervous. It was, after all, our first prank here. Would we get caught?  
  
We jumped out of the window. Kevin's room was closest to the bell tower. It was good that the garden was dark or we would have been caught. We had a close call when the guard looked our way. After a few heartstopping moments, we reached the tower. Then we split up. Mira and Kevin would close the shutters of the classrooms, and Nathan would shorten the candles to the eighth candlemark. I would ring the bell for classes and put our symbol where it could be seen as well as a message. "The Winged Feet wish you a good morning and would like to introduce ourselves as pranksters!"  
  
I put it on the door and waited. I had the hardest job because I had to get to class from the tower without being seen. Finally, my wait was rewarded. :Seamist, it is the third candlemark and everything is ready. Just ring the bell for classes and get to your room!: Kevin said.  
  
I went to the rope, whispered a prayed and pulled the bell rope. Then I ran back to my room. It worked perfectly. Heralds and Trainees ran to their classes while combing their hair. We tried not to laugh as our teacher came late and looking as if he had just come out of bed, which he probably had.  
  
As I signaled Tris to tell the other Companions to initiate the last phase of our prank, I caught Kevin's eye and had to surpress a laugh. Every Herald-trainee and Herald would get the same message. I heard Tris say with humor :Why are you out of bed, Tari? It is the third candlemark. You should still be in bed.:  
  
The teacher looked surprised, then opened the shutters. The moon shone into the window. All of a sudden we heard someone shout "Winged Feet!!"  
  
:Looks like our reputation had been made: Kevin observed dryly while I tried not to laugh.  
  
:Tell the others to get to our meeting place at break: I thought to Kevin. :Our fans are expecting another prank.:  
  
The teacher told us to go to our rooms for two hours until classes started for real. Our first prank had been a success. 


	6. Chapter 4

WINGED FEET CHAPTER 4  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: I am really sorry this was so long in coming. I wrote this before I got writer's block and just now gotten time to type. I hope I don't bore you. Expect a long chapter 6 when I have time. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope this chapter is good. Tarina - Seamist Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Hope this helps. " " Speech : : mindspeech ~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
That was our first prank. Some teachers were angry with the Winged Feet. But most laughed, thinking it had been our first and last prank. That soon changed to dismay as they found the doors to their classrooms locked. That resulted in one free day until they figured out how to unlock the doors for we closed the windows as well. You see, Nathan had found a complicated lock design in one of his books. Kevin, who had been a former Blue, took it to one of his friends whose father was a locksmith and he made duplicates. We even installed it in the queen's room, but it was a weak version.  
  
It was rewarding to hear the name Winged Feet being screamed through the Collegium. Of course we had been sure to leave a signed note with the lock. Because of the lock, we had the opportunity to see the queen climb out of the window.  
  
But not all of our pranks were mean. Well, none of them were, but the adults didn't find them funny. One of our better pranks was on the queen's birthday. You see, we wanted to tell the queen, we were still loyal subjects - of a sort. By this time, we had done numerous pranks and not been caught yet. Since it was in spring, we decided to do something with flowers.  
  
"Glue flowers" cried Mira. We all locked at her in shock. She had never volunteered much and her sudden outburst surprised and quieted us immediately. We had been talking of what we could do.  
  
Evergreen explained, "We put glue on the petals. Then we release them in the Court, but not on the queen. It'll be a lot of work to do the flowers. Next, we let a sing drop which says 'Happy Birthday from the Winged Feet'."  
  
So we began to work. The flowers had to be done in the early morning but only one person could work on these. We did everything else beforehand. Mira made the flowers; they were out of paper. Scroll made the poster. When everything was ready, we put the flowers into buckets and the poster on strings. We had to make it so that the glue hadn't dried so we barely escaped the room just in time. As soon as everyone was seated, Kevin pushed the buckets and they tipped over, creating a rainbow of flowers. Lastly, the sign dropped, about 20 feet in front of the queen. (A/N: I have no idea if this can be done with flowers, having no experience.  
  
The queen loved it, the councilors didn't. But they had to suffer many times because whenever someone we knew at Court had a birthday, flowers flew everywhere. The same was for people who had recently been sick. Only then, it was green flowers.  
  
The flowers were a lot of work and sleepless nights. Eventually, we did them without glue but we still kept a large supply of them ready just in case we needed them and didn't have time to make them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lots of work, this chapter. Please review and I hope you don't mind grammar. This was done very late. 


	7. Chapter 5

WINGED FEET CHAPTER 5  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: I told everyone in Quiet Destiny, I would get a chapter up. My Internet is very stubborn and won't let me log in but I did start this before November 27th.Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope this chapter is good. Tarina - Seamist Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Hope this helps. " " Speech : : mindspeech ~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
We had much fun during the winter. Due to the snow, we moved our planning to my room or the library. In the winter, we usually cheered up everyone by decorating the Common Room in summer colors.  
  
Once we figured that the whole palace should be decorated. Since it was Mira's birthday, we used her Gift to speed up the growth of green plants, which we had placed around the palace one day before. The next day, the queen had gotten a green palace. Everything was covered or surrounded by green leaves.  
  
The queen always knew whom the prank was from. We would leave our sign at the scene of the crime. Occasionally, the queen also left messages to the Winged Feet. These she would give to all the teachers to read to their students in hope that one of us would hear it.  
  
We also played a few pranks on the Blues. Once, we dyed all the uniforms of the highborn Blues-those who were the bullies-bright pink. The others, we dyed orange. Mira and Nathan really loved these pranks.  
  
Many younger students imitated our pranks but they were usually caught or discouraged-by us-before they could come up with dangerous pranks. The Winged Feet didn't want any competition for a few reasons. One of them was that we didn't want anyone to get hurt by pranksters that we considered amateurs. We were professionals.  
  
Another reason was the Companions. They knew it was us who played the pranks. Some even helped us. The last winter prank was fun for the Companions. The queen usually exercised her Companion at dawn . Her Companion maneuvered so that she was between two "artificial" snow drifts. Then her Companions stopped and snowballs, which we had made earlier, hit the queen.  
  
The queen was in a tight spot. Her Companion had stopped walking so she made an undignified retreat to the palace on foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Not a long chapter but the next one will be several pages long. Can anyone give me more information on throwing your voice? I really need it for the next pranks. It is going to be a HUGE prank. And also a new member is going to show up. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 6

WINGED FEET CHAPTER 6  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: I finally have my own computer. And since I am sick I thought I would type some. This is going to be my longest chapter yet. Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Tarina - Seamist " " speech : : mindspeech ~ ~ thoughts  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Evergreen. I just noticed that Seamist is writing this book. I like to write so I decided to add a chapter of my own in here. But I will write mostly in third person point of view.  
  
In our second and third year, we got bolder and braver. Many times, we were almost caught. Kevin was almost caught when we played our famous "Lord-Emperor Bob" prank. It was our best prank it I am sure it is still legendary in the Collegium.  
  
Because of an important visitor, more guards than usual were patrolling the palace grounds. It was frustrating, to say the least! Who came up with the original idea I forgot, but it took months to plan it. The queen and many others were relieved that after the important guest left, the Winged Feet seemed to have given up. They were in for a big surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eran had the feeling that something was going to happen. He looked to the window and mentally planned his escape from his room. It wasn't the first time he was "asked" to do a favor for the highborn students.  
  
Smoke filled the room, blinding him momentarily. He thought he heard the door close from inside but he wasn't sure. The smoke vanished and he was met by an astounding sight. The person standing-but more like floating- wore a long white dress. Her golden hair shimmered in the candlelight. Eran could not see her face for it was covered with a white mask. What shocked him most was that his door was still locked from the inside.  
  
As Eran stared, the girl smiled mysteriously and dropped a message tube in front of him. Smoke once again filled the air and when it cleared, the girl was gone. Eran stared at the spot where she had vanished for a long time. Then he picked up the tube. He wasn't surprised to find a message inside. Eran read it and laughed when he was done writing. This would be legendary if they could pull it off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Evergreen opened the door to her own room. She was very tired. Sneaking back to her room with a white dress and dyed hair was not very easy. She now knew what was meant by "oh shoot me now" uniforms. It had been an ordeal to get to her room and not be noticed in such a bright costume.  
  
Evergreen felt very sick suddenly. She knew that it was her nerves and thanked Seamist for telling her not to eat anything before this prank. Seamist also told her to drink some tea and then come to Nathan's room immediately afterwards.  
  
In her closet, she always had a page's uniform. Evergreen put it on over her white costume so that she could return the costume very soon from Kevin's mother who didn't know why they wanted to borrow a court gown for the Collegium.  
  
In a few minutes, she knocked on Nathan's door. It opened just enough so that she could slip in.  
  
"Did everything go as planned?" Nathan asked. He didn't seem very concerned, but Evergreen knew he was hiding his feelings behind a mask. He was very deeply concerned for his friends.  
  
"Yes, I can't believe Kevin could open that door and then lock it again. What an incredible reach he has and a powerful Gift," Evergreen said with amazement.  
  
"Seamist told me before you came that Kevin has a horrendous headache and threatens to faint any minute and she herself has a headache as well," Nathan told her. "At least this Eran person got the plans for the wooden figure. If he can't do it, I don't know who we can ask without it costing too much."  
  
Evergreen smiled, "He can. I know it. You haven't seen what he can do!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dark and foggy night. Perfect for the planning of a big prank. Eran shivered even though he wore a black coat. The bell tower was not the best place to meet in cold weather. But tonight, he would be the first one to meet and see the Winged Feet, professional pranksters of Haven.  
  
He was early and knew it. They would not appear for at least half a candlemark. The figure was next to him. Eran had worked on it very hard and it was his best one yet. It was perfect, just like the picture, and certainly very life like. The powder was in a pouch and jut a bit of wind could turn the fan to make the arms move. At heart, Eran was a prankster but was too shy to tell anyone or do anything. Who would believe him anyway? He was very frail and spent more time with the Healers than many trainees.  
  
Eran had brown hair and very dark eyes. He came from up north, near the Forest of Sorrows. Although he was often sick, the priest had recommended that he join the Collegium because he was very intelligent. His parents were very proud that he had been accepted into the Collegium and had written him often. He was a great admirer of the Winged Feet. May be he could be one of them and know their secret identity. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was his remarkable ability to identify and remember any person he had had a conversation with.  
  
A strange sound alerted him. Someone had closed the door to the tower. He had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed how much time had passed. Due to her green mask, Eran identified that person as Evergreen. And now, he had a vague thought that she might also have been the girl that had given him the message.  
  
As though she knew what he was thinking, Evergreen asked, "I hoped you liked that little prank. We just had to do something fun because we haven't played a prank for at least a month to plan this one. Let's go now and bring your figure."  
  
She led him outside. They had to stop many times in order to get past the guards, which were patrolling even at times of peace. Eran was exhausted by the time they reached the stables. But Evergreen had not led him to the ordinary stable, but the stables that the Companions used. Eran always felt like the Companions were special, like everybody said. He had always felt like he was responsible for listening closely whenever the teacher in his class was a Herald.  
  
Evergreen opened the door and they slipped inside. Some Companions were there but they paid the two no attention. As if they approved of them sneaking in or at least tolerating them. Eran just had to ask, "Is this your central meeting place where you plan all your pranks?"  
  
Evergreen glanced back. She had almost forgotten that he was with her. "In the summer and on hot days, we're up on that tree outside. In the winter, we're in the library. But for very secret meetings or at night, we use the stable or our rooms."  
  
Eran was bewildered. "Aren't the Companions angry?" he whispered back. And was astounded by the reply, "They sometimes help us."  
  
They had reached the back where a fire burned cheerfully in the fireplace. Eran was very nervous. He was so close to his idols. Then he fainted as a huge spider landed in front of him.  
  
"That was mean," Tarina said to Kevin as he hid the spider again. "You know very well that he is arachnophobic and is afraid of spiders and can't control his fears like some of us can!" She glared at him from under the mask she was wearing as all of them did in case they were seen.  
  
"Oh, it was just something that I had to do," Kevin replied in his defense. Having Seamist glare at him, even under a mask, was not very pleasant.  
  
He looked away and to the object that Eran had made. "Marvelous. We'll have to pick the perfect day to do it. Eran should be a member of the Winged Feet if he wants to. He deserves it after such a hard job."  
  
"As soon as he wakes up, you mean," Scroll said. "We had already decided to ask him anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eran smelled hay. He remembered what had happened and felt like a fool. He opened his eyes slowly to look around. And got his second shock of the night. He was holding a blue mask.  
  
"I hope you're awake again, Eran," someone said behind him. Eran turned around. The person who had spoken was wearing a white mask and was leaning against a Companion. "Fireblade made that spider a few days ago. He was getting pretty bored and impatient since I managed to stop him from putting it into the queen's breakfast. I'm Seamist as you might know, and this is my Companion Tris."  
  
"Are you a Herald, then?" asked Eran.  
  
"A trainee still," Seamist said. "And we're going to my room, now, since it is getting colder and we do need two candlemarks of sleep a night- or at least I do. And you're coming too. You're a member of the Winged Feet too if you want to join us!"  
  
Eran felt like a tree had hit him. To dream of it was one thing but to be a member was another. Eran couldn't concentrate on the way so he was very confused when Seamist handed him a rope and told him to climb it.  
  
"My room is on the second story of the Collegium," Seamist explained as they climbed to a seemingly dark window. She knocked twice, waited a bit, then knocked three more times on the window while balancing on the windowsill. It opened and they slipped inside quickly.  
  
Eran looked around. What had looked like a dark room, was really a prankster's paradise to the experienced eye. Maps of the palace were all around the room, but hidden behind strategically placed books. Scrolls of music were in reality, ideas for pranks and the door had a lock that was different from other rooms.  
  
"So, do you have any idea what kind of name you would like for the Winged Feet?" someone asked. While Eran had been looking around the room, the Winged Feet members had sat in various old chairs all over the room. Evergreen, who had spoken, removed her mask. "We think you should be named Wood for your great work on that live-sized figure of yours."  
  
Eran gasped. Mira, who was always kind and patient to everyone, would have never been suspected as a prankster of the Winged Feet. As the others removed their masks, Eran had to admire all of them for keeping their secret. Tarina was patient and so shy that only her friends and teachers knew she was in the classroom. Kevin was thought of as the next weapon's teacher. He and Tarina were known for being best friends. Nathan was sometimes bad-tempered and his frown kept people from getting to know him. And now, as Eran recalled, they were always seen together when they did not have classes. He had envied them sometimes because they seemed so carefree.  
  
"Sit down and don't look too shocked," Tarina said with a smile. "We had 2 ½ years of training to act normal."  
  
Eran sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs. "I think Wood is a great name and I 'd love to use it."  
  
Kevin grinned. "Then let's show the queen that the Winged Feet have a new member before our 'Lord - Emperor Bob' prank is finished. I'm just dying to pull a prank."  
  
~*~*~*~ (One week later)  
  
If a visitor would look into a classroom, they would have thought that they were in the wrong city. The Winged Feet had dyed the uniforms of all students brown. Not very original but it was very fun. And all over the palace were posters saying, "The Winged Feet welcomes Wood, our new member, with this prank."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Finally done with this long chapter. But what else can I do. I am sick on Christmas Eve with a cold!!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter because I typed the whole day to get it done before Christmas. Please review and Merry Christmas to everyone. 


	9. Chapter 7

WINGED FEET CHAPTER 7  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: Here is the chapter with the prank of the century. I loved making this prank. It can even be done if you have a lot of practice and a bit of good luck as well. Thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy the "Lord - Emperor Bob" prank. Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Tarina - Seamist " " speech : : mindspeech  
  
  
  
This is the last time I give a councilor this book. It wasn't that she took forever to write this book. No, she gave it back to me in a few candlemarks and now I have this huge section told in third person. And long! But I guess she is expected to give long speeches during council sessions. She must have learned some of it on our many spying sessions sitting in a corner of the council room observing the impact of our pranks and trying not to laugh. Well, I guess I should tell you about the day of the prank. We still laugh at the memory of the prank.  
  
On a cloudy day, we put our plan into action. The 'emperor' was on the tower. Eran was on the roof and Kevin in the courtyard. The rest of us were in the library so we could see everything. And so that we didn't laugh out loud when the prank started. Evergreen was suspicious since she was giggling on the way to the library.  
  
As soon as the queen was outside, I signaled to Wood so he could pull on the strings to move Bob (A/N :imagine a cardboard figure made out of wood that looks like a real person and you have Bob) into place. Then came the hard (and funny) part.  
  
The strings were there to lift Emperor Bob from where he was lying on a small balcony so that he appeared to stand. Emperor Bob seemed to appear from thin air. His hands moved, as lightning seemed to fall from his hands (A/N :Sorry to cut in but there was a reference to a certain lightning powder in Owl's Flight to it, so they're using that). A voice roared, "I am Lord Emperor! I will conquer all!"  
  
We in the library watched, trying very hard not to laugh. We succeeded barely.  
  
Kevin was laughing as well. It was he who was making Bob talk. He had spent nearly two months trying to learn how to throw his voice. The talking had been one of the things that had slowed down the prank. None of us but Kevin had learned to master it in such a short amount of time. Right now, he was acting like he was terrified, but we could see that his tears were tears of laughter. Nobody noticed down below since many were crying with fear as well.  
  
Then a sudden wing gust blew, and Eran used it to snap the strings that held Bob upright. The emperor went quiet and fell over, revealing him to be nothing but a wooden figure. A moment of utter silence reigned, then chaos descended as everyone had to voice his or her opinions. Above the noise, you could hear the name Winged Feet being yelled.  
  
We barely managed to get out of the library before we laughed so hard that we became hysterical.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You would think that since a Herald can't lie. Kevin and I would be caught. But we weren't because Kevin and Tarina didn't do it; Fireblade and Seamist had been doing all the pranks. Can you believe that our Companions helped with that?  
  
Nobody was caught, the queen was furious once again, and the prank was recorded as "a small joke". Some of us-Fireblade-were outraged about the small part. I think that many people were embarrassed about being afraid of a wooden doll.  
  
Our happiness at the success and fame of our prank lasted for several weeks. Then something happened that changed all of the Winged Feet.  
  
Wood had gotten a small cold, which rapidly developed into pneumonia. Having never been strong, the disease had him in its grip for a ling time. Although all of us helped as best as we could, he died after a few weeks.  
  
We attended the official funeral together. But at night, we buried his mask underneath the tree, where we had planned most of our pranks. Although he never had planned one with us here, I'm sure he would have liked the place.  
  
Every year, we visited his true grave on the day he died, remembering all the laughs we had and how happy we were then. You can bury the body, but his spirit lives in that tree. Or at least that is what I think. I just sometimes think he is there when I go to our special tree, helping us plan more pranks. Many years later, the Collegium wanted to cut the tree down, but you can imagine that we all protested against that. So the tree still stands and hopefully always will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this when I was a bit depressed and now when I'm finally typing this, I decided not to change it. I guess it just fits. If I get too many flames, I might change it to something less harmful, but I do need him gone. Maybe I'll send him to the mountains. Right now, I'm not going to change the end of this chapter. Please review or flame. Happy New Year! 


	10. Chapter 8

WINGED FEET CHAPTER 8  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: In this chapter, I'm making up some stuff and hope that nobody hates me too much for that. It isn't as bad as last chapter though. No sad stuff. And I think I can see a definite end to this story. A few more pranks though are still needed. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Tarina - Seamist " " speech : : mindspeech  
  
  
  
As sad as recent events had become, we still continued our pranks. At first, we did them because we could forget what had happened. But soon, all of us realized that we liked to make other people laugh. Seeing smiles on sad faces helped us deal with our own grief and soon we were almost back to normal.  
  
Winter passed and Spring Equinox was approaching. We were now in our fourth year. Spring Equinox is a kind of festival for everyone. It lasts for seven days and during that week, all the students had no classes- although we did have some chores. Since the students had the whole week free, the Winged Feet decided to involve the students in a little prank contest for the first day of the week.  
  
All students ate together for dinner, so we arranged for the announcement to e a week before the Equinox to give all the people who wanted to join this contest time to plan. We were all rather nervous, considering it was our first public announcement. All I can remember before dinner was asking my Companion :What is somebody recognizes us? What if something goes wrong?:  
  
As soon as we were ready, we released the smoke bomb. (A/N: If they can create a powder that makes it seem like lightning, the artificers can create smoke bombs). The Winged Feet appeared, seemingly out of thin air. If you're wondering how, we just slip in with the smoke after Kevin drops the smoke bombs with his Fetching Gift. We looked pretty impressive.  
  
I had been chosen-or forced-to speak. 'Do not be afraid as we mean no harm," I called out. After the little performance, I laughed when I remembered my little act. "My name is Seamist and beside me are Evergreen, Fireblade, and Scroll. You might have heard about us. We are the Winged Feet!"  
  
A murmur spread throughout the room. Fireblade held up his hand and received immediate silence. I continued, "Due to the Spring Equinox, we have decided to host a contest of pranks. You can take part in it. With a group of friends, you need to come up with a pranks for this place."  
  
Evergreen then stepped forward and spoke her piece. "To make sure no one ends up in the House of Healing, we have a few rules. Don't hurt anyone with your pranks. Don't prank any ambassadors. We don't want a war."  
  
It was Scroll's turn. He held up the box that we had prepared for this prank. "After you thought of your prank, write your names on a piece of paper along with the prank, how you plan on achieving this prank, and who you will prank. We won't accept any groups who don't take this seriously and who might hurt someone with their prank. We will pick up the box two days before the Spring Equinox."  
  
As Scroll sat the box down, Fireblade said, "The next day, we will put up the list of who will go when. You will meet one of us in a location of our choosing. We will let you know where. One of us will follow your group, but not help you in any way. Points will be given for originality, creativity, and if you get caught or not."  
  
"Lastly, your pranks shouldn't have any permanent affect and doesn't take too long to do. We will only have the first day for all your pranks," I spoke again. "We want to give everyone a chance. Prized will be handed out after the festival as we will be rather busy during the week.'  
  
Some laughed at the meaning behind my statement. Then Evergreen dropped a smoke bomb and we disappeared again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Even though most students had been amateurs, some pranks had been very original. We listened to reports from out members. Scroll was still muttering threats to amateurs.  
  
"Lighten up. Painting all the rooms so they looked like forests in spring was very original," said Evergreen.  
  
Scroll scowled. "You weren't the one who had to witness the fish prank. I hope the smell will vanish after a bath," he told all of us. That was the reason he was sitting the farthest away from us and downwind.  
  
All of us smiled. It was a good day for us, but not for the queen, who was still unconscious after a little nervous breakdown. She had lasted almost the whole day, but had broken down in private. It wasn't widely known, though. The Companions had told us.  
  
(A/N: I am not going to describe all the pranks or which won. Actually the prank that won would be warned of some future pranks of the Winged Feet.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It definitely wasn't the last breakdown the queen had that week. On the next day, we decorated the palace with plant-again. After that, we made it fog in the council room-dry ice or smoke bombs for that prank. Then we decorated a few uniforms. It is an antique prank but we still liked drawing. People learned to despise chickens after that. On the fourth day, we planned our prank at lunch. We put salt into the peppershaker and pepper into the saltshaker. Those who won the contest were warned ahead of time. But lunch certainly tasted odd that day.  
  
On the next to last day, we painted most of the palace pink. Since it was easily washed off, the queen wasn't too angry with us. We made up for it by gluing the hands of the councilors to the table on the last day. All in all, we thought it was a successful week for the Winged Feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hope I didn't mess anything up. Next chapter will be shorter, since I will only describe one prank. My thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. 


	11. Chapter 9

WINGED FEET CHAPTER 9  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: Very short chapter. I don't have much inspiration right now. I wonder if I need a muse, like some other writers have? Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Tarina - Seamist " " speech : : mindspeech  
  
  
  
The rain always reminds me of what we call "The week of utter boredom." Others refer to it as "The week of water" or "The week of torture."  
  
We had planned a number of pranks that week, but the rain ruined our plans. After waiting for two days in which the rain only increased, we decided to use some of that spare water in our pranks. Let's just say that only a few people stayed dry and many were soon used to carrying a towel or a spare uniform with them.  
  
A very creative prank was to make a hole in the floor. No, we didn't dig one. We noticed that some places were worn down so that they make a little hollow. We elevated the sides, put a shallow basin of water in it, and put a very large carpet over it. We also put up a sign saying, "Do not walk on the carpet!"  
  
But since the only way to get over the carpet, was to jump-and risk looking very foolish-many opted to quickly walk across it. The carpet sank and many slipped and became completely wet. To make it even more embarrassing, we put up a sign saying, "Why didn't you read the sign?"  
  
The queen tried to stop us but as soon as she removed on, we would make another one somewhere else and a few decoys that kept the queen busy.  
  
That taught the queen and the whole palace that when the Winged Feet are bored, you better run and hope they don't find you.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that it is very short. I'll try and get up the next chapter quickly and make it longer. Shouldn't take more than two or three weeks since I have a writer's block right now. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 10

WINGED FEET CHAPTER 10  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: Two more chapters and I might be done. I think this story is almost done. I am starting to type and maybe update more chapters that have been waiting on my computer ever since I had to concentrate on my finals. The finals are finally over for another semester! Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Tarina - Seamist " " speech : : mindspeech  
  
  
  
We did so many pranks, I would need more paper for the book to tell them all in detail. We did at least one prank a week and more on special occasions. It's a wonder that we were able to keep up with class work. I guess since we had four people, two of us could do their class work while the other two people were planning. Anyway, although none of us excelled in any academic classes, all of us eventually had to graduate. And it so happened that mine and Kevin's Companion had to remind us that the Winged Feet had made a pledge to tell the queen who we were when we graduated.  
  
My earlier plan of telling the whole palace had fallen apart when we had done our first public proclamation. I simply hated being in front of too many strangers. It was fine behind a mask when nobody could see my face, but I have always had stage fright. So it was decided that after all of us graduated, we would tell the queen in private.  
  
The time came sooner than we expected. I can remember that it was after we glued a few teachers to their chairs. Kevin and I got our Whites one day and were told that our internship instructor would come in a week. I spent a whole afternoon in front of the mirror with Kevin and Tris teasing me. Since Mira would be going to a village with an older Healer, and Nathan would be traveling somewhere, we decided to "visit" the queen tonight.  
  
Before every prank, we always met by the tree. All of us had become the best of friends and none of us wanted to leave.  
  
"Oh, look at us," I tried to cheer everyone up. "We'll see each other again. It's not as if we can't send letters."  
  
"I know , but we won't be the Winged Feet." Evergreen said but Fireblade cut her off.  
  
"We will always be the Winged Feet! I know it won't be the same but we now have responsibilities. Sure, we won't have time for many pranks and we won't see each other, but these five years have changed all of us in some way. We have our memories of this time and because of those, we will always be the Winged Feet," Kevin ended his speech.  
  
Scroll said," I agree with you, Fireblade." Evergreen and I nodded in agreement. We had changed. Evergreen could stand up to people on her own now and wasn't easily intimidated. Scroll was more social now instead of spending most of his time studying. Fireblade could keep his temper under pressure and sometimes listened to the plan first. I had learned that sometimes you have to take risks. And of course, we were good at sneaking in and out without being seen and telling the truth without telling a single lie.  
  
"Well, is the queen ready to face us?" I cried out with enthusiasm.  
  
We all laughed. "Nobody is ever ready to face us!" Evergreen observed with a slight smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our plan was simple. We just had to sneak past the guards to the queen's bedchamber. So, Kevin needed to create a diversion. As soon as we were near, Kevin pushed a few pictures off the wall with his Gift. The guards ran in the direction of the noise and we ran quickly through the hall and went inside. (A/N: I know that the guards wouldn't do that I'm using my poetic license as a writer.)  
  
The queen was still at work. All the better for us for we did not want to wake her up. She had not noticed our entry. We were all wearing black and our masks, of course.  
  
I coughed once to get her attention. She looked up and seemed to recognize who we were at once. I think she suspected that we weren't going to prank her.  
  
"What is it?" she simply asked.  
  
"We've been here for five years and now all of us have graduated," Evergreen replied.  
  
I continued, "And because of that, the Winged Feet won't be able to do many more pranks. So you don't need to worry about us planning a huge prank."  
  
The queen nodded. "But why tell me in person and not leave a note?" she questioned us.  
  
I took a deep breath and said, "Because we made a promise to the Companions that we'd tell you who we are when we graduated."  
  
The queen looked as if she was in deep shock but slowly that look faded to be replaced by one of calculation. I guessed at what she was thinking. We were the best at sneaking in and out so we would be superb spies. Not to mention terrorists. With our pranks, we could make anyone listen to reasons.  
  
"So, who are you then?" the queen asked curiously.  
  
We looked at each other. Seeing that none of us wanted to do this, I looked at Fireblade. He nodded and looked at Evergreen and Scroll. Both of them nodded. We reached up simultaneously and took off our masks.  
  
"I am Kevin, Chosen by the Companion Briar. As Fireblade, I'm the leader of the Winged Feet."  
  
"My name is Tarina, Chosen by the Companion Tris. I'm Seamist and I am the one who thinks of most of our pranks."  
  
"I'm known as Mira and I'm a Healer. I'm Evergreen and I'm the best at sneaking in and out of places. I've often been mistaken as a page."  
  
"I'm called Nathan. I'm also Scroll, the scholar and Bard of the Winged Feet."  
  
We stood before the queen. And I knew then that a part of us had passed. The Winged Feet were unmasked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I hope that made sense. TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Please review or my inspiration is lost. Reviews are inspiration to me. 


	13. Conclusion

WINGED FEET Conclusion  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: The last two chapters are a bit shorter. I'm running out of ideas in this story. Please review! Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Tarina - Seamist " " speech : : mindspeech  
  
  
  
There's really not much to say after that. Eventually, everyone found out. We became great spies and the Winged Feet were usually required to "annoy" certain people once or twice a year. That was fun, even though it wasn't quite the same. But on these missions, we became the Winged Feet for a short time; young and careless like we were back then.  
  
Now, most of us are stationed permanently at the Collegium. Fireblade is the weaponsmaster, teaching the young trainees to defend themselves. Evergreen is on the council as representative of the Healers Circle. Strange, how they could trust someone who glued their hands to the table and showered them with flowers every birthday. Scroll still travels a bit but he's more and more staying at Haven. In his last letter, he said he would stay here permanently now, having traveled enough for him now.  
  
As for me, I'm teaching at the Collegium as well. I'm teaching survival skills. I'd never thought I'd be a good teacher, but every student I've had usually comes back after his internship, saying how good a teacher I was. Miracles do happen I suppose. Who'd have thought we'd end up as teachers? Totally unexpected. But we are a bit old to be spies now, I suppose. Better leave it up for the next generation.  
  
:Tarina, we are waiting for you: said Kevin. I sat up and walked out of the room I shared with my husband. Another unexpected event: Kevin and me marrying. Well, we were friends and I did like him a lot. Somewhere along the way, that feeling changed to love. It could be the time when he created a diversion so that all of us could escape and was nearly killed in the process. As soon as he woke up in the House of Healing, I was telling him off for being stupid.  
  
I finally reached the end of the staircase. Our rooms are in one of the towers. Kevin loves heights and I can't blame him since I am the same way. The stairs help me stay in shape. Being almost 50, I am far from what I was when I was in my prime.  
  
Finally, I am outside. We have gathered near our tree, of course. Evergreen and I usually play cards once a week. We are best friends and I guess always will be.  
  
"So I hear you're turning into a writer?" Scroll greeted me. He was standing next to Fireblade and Evergreen. More next to Evergreen. I think they like each other. Note to self: must play matchmaker!  
  
"I'm going to leave it in the library for other pranksters to find. It's finished now!"  
  
My friends applauded this idea. So, my dear reader: if you are a true prankster, remember to have fun. The Winged Feet is all about having fun and terrorizing a few other. May you never be caught!  
  
Tarina Seamist 


	14. Epilogue

WINGED FEET Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything from Valdemar, I would be making a book out of this. But I don't so since this disclaimer is here, nobody can get my hard-earned money.  
  
Author's Note: Last Chapter. May I have 30 reviews please. Just an even number. I would so appreciate it! n_n Mira - Evergreen Kevin - Fireblade Nathan - Scroll Tarina - Seamist " " speech : : mindspeech  
Larria closed the book. It had been hard to read, being old and handwritten, but it had been worth the effort.  
  
"Larria, are you in here?" Aramina had entered the library. She spotted her friend sitting in a window seat, half-hidden by the curtain. "You missed dinner. It's lights-out soon."  
  
Larria caught the two apples her friend threw at her. "It's been worth it!" She passed the book to her friend.  
  
Aramina read the first page silently while Larria quickly ate her dinner. As soon as Larria had finished, Aramina asked, "You want to try some of these pranks?"  
  
Larria grinned and that was enough of an answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daren silently walked over to another Companion. :They've found your book: he informed the silent Companion.  
  
: 'Mira told me already.:  
  
:It will be a fun time. We haven't had any pranksters for a long time.: Daren watched the reaction of his partner.  
  
The other Companion snickered. :Evergreen and Scroll would have loved to be here. It would have been just like old times. Let's go tell Rolan. I want to see his reaction.:  
  
The two old friends slowly made their way where they knew Rolan would most likely be found. They slowly walked up to him.  
  
:Did you know that history is going to repeat itself?: Daren asked cryptically. He could see that Rolan was puzzled by that remark.  
  
:You'll see what we mean in a few moments. Just listen!: assured Trista, Aramina's Companion.  
  
In a few moments, something like an explosion took place as the bell rang and students and teachers alike opened their doors to another day of work only to be greeted by an early and cold morning shower. Chaos quickly descended on the Collegium.  
  
Rolan quickly glanced at the two Companions who could hardly stand up because they were laughing so hard. :What did your Chosen do?: he asked.  
  
Trista recovered first and explained :They discovered the book that I wrote about the Winged Feet when I was alive and have obviously decided to imitate us.: She once again dissolved in laughter at the look of horror on the Grove-Born Companion's face,  
  
Rolan had lived during that time when they had been alive. He mentally sighed and prepared himself for the worst. He had been tell his Chosen what they would be facing in the next five years.  
  
And in the Companions Field, Trista thought that it had definitely been a good idea to write A Guide for Future Pranksters.  
THE END  
Author's Note: That is it. My first story finished. And before you ask me, I am not going to write a sequel. I am flat out of prank ideas. Right now, I am working on a Gundam Wing/Heralds of Valdemar Crossover with a few of my own characters. I am also toying with the idea of an assassin who has to assassinate the queen, but is Chosen. But that girl is extraordinary because she . well, you'll have to wait until I write it. If you want to write a sequel to this story, you're more than welcome to use my characters, but please ask me first and I will help you as much as I can. Zhai'helleva and please Review!  
  
Thank you for reviewing: salimander Tiger Girl Sarajii pollywog728 Herald Larria polly Red Wulf ola Cassandra Lynn WePo Warrior Goddess of Insanity badgerwolf Tye-die Tammy ElvenRanger Trina Ti Maqdellin Annie LeopardDance xi 


End file.
